The invention relates to a machine for preparing brewed drinks with a brewing compartment for receiving drink substrate portions and with a water inlet for the pressurized supply of water into the brewing compartment which is directed into the brewing compartment in such a way that it sprays, at least indirectly, into a user area of the machine when the brewing compartment opens prematurely. The user area is that space in front of the drinks machine in which the user normally stands while operating the machine. The upper user area, where the face and hands of the user are located, should be protected in particular.
Drink substrate portions are widely available on the market for example as coffee pads or coffee capsules made of aluminum. Users open the brewing compartment, insert the drink portions and close the brewing compartment again. Hot water is then added to the drink portions. The hot water is as a rule pressurized. Safety precautions must therefore be taken to ensure that the user is not injured by the hot water if there is a malfunction. For this purpose, pressure-relief valves are normally provided, as disclosed for example in EP 1 690 482 A2. From DE 10 2004 004 833 A1 it is also known that safety switches can be installed on the brewing compartment which prevent the drinks machine from operating when the brewing compartment is open by switching off the heating unit and/or pump. These measures may not be enough, however, for example in a drinks machine where the water supply is directed upwards into the brewing compartment, as disclosed in EP 1 440 910 A1. If they activate even with only a slight delay, injuries to a user opening the brewing compartment prematurely cannot be largely excluded.